oh_wormfandomcom-20200213-history
David Nelson (AKA ZombieGuy AKA a furry)
David Nelson is an amazingly handsome and incredibly charming person who first joined the Oh worm? chat sometime in 2017, before this his relationship with the members of the Oh worm? discord chat room began on tumblr where he happened across a tumblr user page run by a big nerd ( the page belonged to Cliff Thotticus the 2nd, Ruler of the land of milk and lactose, which he ruled despite being lactose intolerant) and David gained an immediate admiration for him. Eventually Cliff would host a Rabbit stream and thus David's involvement in the chat began Early Life at David's arrival into the stream Cliff was at first very cautious but seemed to be alright with David, then shit got crazy when jerememy (The Dad of the chat) began playing some funky tunes. This led to a quick connection between the three which was cemented when the three began to play funny vids, leading to David playing the video Bustin by Neil Cicierega. This video would later go on to become the chats go to video and would be played often to the great joy of David, now knowing that these two cool dudes had accepted him as a friend. Subsequent Bullshit After that first stream David became good friends with Cliff and jerememy and would stream with them quite often, however the meme energy would go on to attract even more people into this chat and cause David to begin calling the group "The Meme Team", however he would only do so in private. At this point things began to get even crazier as Cliff and David would find images to send into the chat that would cause great distress to the other members and the other members would sometimes retaliate with their own images. Names Of The Ponies Who Invaded The Chat At some point David took it upon himself to hunt down and send images of various popular cartoons or characters that had been drawn in the style of the t.v. show "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" and in doing so caused the entire chat to wish to murder him with their own two hands. This fuckery even caused him to be kicked from the chat on several occasions, however he would usually be let back in as long as he promised to stop (he almost always did not) I Am Howling At The Moon? With the discovery of a chat program called "Discord" the chat realized that they could talk about funny stuff and hang out without the need for a Rabbit stream. The first chat the group made was called D.A.B (standing for delta alpha beta) and it was here that many an image and joke was shared between the group of people and specific roles began to form. jerememy, seeing that most of the members dads were absolute trash, took it upon himself to be their dads his self and in doing so made almost every member of chat their children. Heterosexuality After a long time of memeing and screwing around, David decided that it was time to take another step in the walk of life and to do something he had never done before. However he did not know what exactly that was and as such continued being a weirdo until he discovered the existence of a character called Queen Chrysalis. David quickly became enamored with her and decided right then and there that he was going to marry her. After revealing this to the chat, some of the chat accepted it immediately such as Cliff (who is, at this point, a brother to David) however most were against this decision, such as jerememy and Isaak (another member of the chat) despite this David went through with it and he has not regretted it. After marrying Queen Chrysalis, David continued to make his love for her clear but has had to come to her defense on occasion, usually these would involve Isaak, who would constantly call Chrysalis a pony despite the fact that she is very clearly a changeling and not a pony. Despite these problems David continued to love her and always will, no doubt he has thought about smooching her. After some time jerememy eventually accepted this marriage and came to be proud of his son marrying such a nice person, Isaak however has not, but he at least is less adamant about his dislike for her at this point. You get an orc bf! YOU get an orc bf! Orc bf for everyone!!! During early 2017 jerememy decided that the chat should play Dungeons And Dragons and the chat agreed, each making their own characters and getting ready to play. David made his character which he named "FurriFuk The Bara Fox Fighter" and as his name implies he is a physically strong fox man, whos exact origins are currently no fully known (at least to the rest of the chat and the other ingame characters) one his first actions with FurriFuk was to help another player in their quest to fuck a helmet however the other player (oliver) broke their dick and they both stopped. FurriFuk then went on to destroy every atom of a chair and was kicked out of the starting tavern. At this point every thing went downhill with FurriFuk banging an orc blacksmith (he has a thing for orcs) and the teams rouge using that as a chance to steal from the shop, other things FurriFuk has been involved with is almost being arrested due to crazy shit happening in a Fantasy McDonalds and eating 39 chicken nuggets in about 15 seconds. Rip Dab Discord, sick of seeing all the people constantly fucking around, decided something had to be done, and so they forbid most members of the chat from seeing any of its content. Sad but not defeated, the chat made another chat which come to be known as "The Gafabag" and thus Oh worm? was born. Modern AU David currently lives with his wife far in the mountains, but some say that he can sometimes be seen purchasing large amounts of McNuggets and has sometimes been seen in forests. It is said that if someone enters a forest in the dead of night and they manage to spot him, they will see him eating Burger King but he will quickly turn towards them and scurry away. The person will then wake up back in there home with no memory of how they got there, however they will have a large amount of french fries in their pockets. David is also still an active member of the Discord chat and he and the other chat members are still posting to this day. Category:Chat Members Category:Furry Trash